Novosevensk independence movement, 2012
thumb|250px|A flag flying in Novosevensk in September 2012 bearing the cross quadrate, a symbol of the village. The Novosevensk independence movement was a political movement of 2012 with the aim of achieving independence for the village of Novosevensk. It was led by Denis 'Deniska' Grigorev, the self-proclaimed Governor of Novosevensk, who led the so called Unofficial Government of Novosevensk. The members of the Unofficial Government, a union of several residents of Novosevensk, had an active role in campaigning for Novosevenskian independence. Although they were not an official government they had a Governor, Deputy Governor and Cabinet. They were not affiliated with or supported by the Lovian government. On the 17th of September the 'government', having been in existence for 10 days, abolished itself. Grigorev stated he was 'disappointed' with the lack of popular support from the people of Novosevensk, and that in his view 'the time was not yet ripe for Novosevensk self-rule.' Polls showed that only a third of the population of Novosevensk supported the aims of the group, and only a tenth of the general population.Poll carried out here. History Regionalist tendencies have been strong in Novosevensk for over a century, due to the unique (in Lovia) culture and isolation geographically from their eastern neighbors in Kinley. These were in part responsible for the outbreak of the Lovian Civil War in 2011. On September the 7th, Grigorev announced the existence of an 'unofficial government.' Reaction was underwhelming though quick. Dimitri Kalinnikov, Police Commissioner and Seven delegate for the CNP, stated that all that was needed was for local police to be alert and that no special arrangements would be made for the situation. Members of the cabinet have been told that they are under surveillance until the situation can be sorted. List of cabinet members Denis Grigorev Denis 'Deniska' Alexeievich Grigorev (born June 21, 1969) is a Lovian politician and businessman and the unofficial Governor of Novosevensk. Grigorev was born in Novosevensk to Russian parents and as a child lived in Lovia, Russia and the United States. He attended Moscow State University where he got a degree in Law. At the age of 30, he returned to Noble City where he worked for the Lovian government. He became a firm believer in Novosevensk independence and protested for it for many years. Grigorev is married to a fellow politician called Tatiana and they have four children. Grigorev speaks Russian and English. Grigorev was proclaimed unofficial Governor of Novosevensk in an unofficial election by residents of Novosevensk. Others * Deputy Governor - Anton Kyznetsov (born January 8, 1975) is a local businessman. * Minister of State - Julia Petrova (born October 3, 1959) is a shop owner * Minister of Finance - Thomas Kershakov (born March 13, 1989) is a student * Minister of Defence - Anzhelika Kyznetsova (born September 20, 1971) is an advocate * Minister of Health - Lisa Ivanova (born September 13, 1964) is a librarian * Minister of Education - Josef Zhirkov (born August 2, 1940) is a teacher Reaction Reaction was mostly negative to the formation of a government. TNCT reported strong public disapproval of the measure.Source: The Noble City Times.. Seven Governor Semyon Breyev, himself a Russian-Lovian from Novosevensk, stated: 'We have already seen the destruction that tensions in this state can cause. Now is not the time to further divide Seveners; rather, we should promote integration and acceptance.' He ordered police numbers in Novosevensk to double during the period of unrest. MOTC Christopher Costello joked that ' it looks like we've already got a sequel to the civil war in production,'Public debate., 2012. while former prime minister Marcus Villanova said the situation had 'gone to shit.'Public debate. Pierlot McCrooke, however, offered some support, telling reporters, 'I support the creation of a autonomous republic of Novosevensk, and also for Oceana.'Public debate. Lukas Hoffmann showed indifference however saying that "I support greater autonomy. Therefore I would support a semi-autonomous Novosevensk not an independent Novosevensk." William Krosby said that he 'currently had no position on the issue, and will watch the situation closely over the next few days before making one.' Jhon Lewis's reaction was: 'The Civil War is fresh. We're still working on clearing and a new one is coming. A new state is ridiculous and take a look at Libertas. My opinion is the same as the opinion of my party, the CCPL, so ...'. References Category:Novosevensk Category:Event in 2012